1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a development device and an image formation apparatus using the development device.
2. Description of Related Art
An image formation apparatus, such as an electrophotographic page printer, conventionally includes a development device configured to form a visible image by developing an electrostatic latent image formed on a surface of a photosensitive drum by use of toner.
The development device is configured to be replaceable in the image formation apparatus. The development device includes a development roller as a developer carrier, a supply roller configured to supply toner as developer to the development roller, a development blade configured to form the toner supplied on the development roller into a thin layer, a photosensitive drum as a latent image carrier, a charge roller configured to negatively charge the photosensitive drum, and the like (for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-64922).
However, the conventional development device or the conventional image formation apparatus may have a deterioration of an image quality over time.